1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for manufacturing knit tape by continuously and spirally cutting a circular knitted fabric.
2. Prior Art
As such knit tape manufacturing device has so far been known the present applicant's Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 59974 of 1984.
This conventional knit tape manufacturing device has, as shown in FIG. 7, a circular knitted fabric N stretched around a driving drum 91, driven drum 92 and tension roller 93. The driven drum 92 is caused to pivot about a fulcrum 98 and incline through a working rod 96 with handle, and the drum 92 is supported through a link 97 so that contact line t at a point P.sub.1 coincides with the axial line of a fulcrum 98 while the top rim of the circular knitted fabric N with respect to the driven drum 92 advances at a fixed point P.sub.1 even if the inclination angle of the drum 92 is changed.
The top rim of the circular knitted fabric N, which is held diagonally upward through the inclination of the driven drum 92 is guided by the tension roller 93 and cut with a cutter 94 positioned adjacent to the top rim of the driving drum 91 into tape n which is wound up by the wind-up bar 95.
Although the above-described conventional knit tape manufacturing device has a merit of being simple in construction, but the circular knitted fabric N is stretched only by the driving drum 91, driven drum 92 and tension roller 93 and the holding area with regard to the circular knitted fabric N is small. Hence, during the manufacture of the tape the top rim of the circular knitted fabric is subject to fluctuation and it is difficult to make a tape of constant width.